There are a wide variety of language recognition systems that are designed to use one or more input modes. Typically, these input modes include a text input mode, speech input mode, and/or handwriting input mode. One of the fundamental objectives underlying these language recognition systems is to enable users to create text using one or more input modes with increased reliability at increased rates. The text input mode, for example, often allows increased input rates by enabling the user to perform actions with less precision than is required by comparable systems. In addition, this mode often provides a predicative completion feature that suggests word completion. The voice and handwriting input modes utilize a different set of input actions that some users may find easier and faster than typing. These inputs are then translated to text.
In general, language recognition systems rely upon local language models with a lexicon of textual objects that can be generated by the system based on the input actions performed by the user. However, since each user is different, these language models dynamically evolve in different ways based on each user's interactions. Moreover, the users of the language recognition systems often have multiple devices on which to use the language recognition systems. This results in the users having to independently train a language model for each device. As such, techniques are needed that provide language models that can be used across multiple devices.
The drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the relative sizes of signaling periods in the figures are not to scale, and the size of certain signaling or messaging periods may differ. Similarly, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the embodiments of the present invention. Moreover, while the invention is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the invention to the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the invention is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.